


Inside His Room

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, Drama, M/M, Romance, fantasy gagal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Sebuah rahasia yang terungkap kala hujan badai menjebak Kyungsoo bersama sang Direktur di lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit milik Olympian Group#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Inside His Room

**Title**

Inside his Room

**Main Cast**

Kaisoo (Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo)

**Side Cast**

EXO member's

**Warning**

Dramatic explosion

**Summary**

Sebuah rahasia yang terungkap kala hujan badai menjebak Kyungsoo bersama sang Direktur di lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit milik Olympian Group. __

**Author’s Note**

Ungkapan terimakasih tiada henti untuk para crew KFF yang kembali menyelenggarakan event ini. Berkat event ini, karantina karena pandemi tidak lagi begitu membosankan. Juga teruntuk semua author yang berpartisipasi, kalian luar biasa ! Untuk pemilik prompt ini, maaf kalau cerita ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi kamu, meski jauh dari kata sempurna tapi semoga suka ya. Buat para readers, semoga selalu sehat! Kemudian tidak lupa, untuk pusat dari event ini, Kim Jongin dan Doh Kyungsoo di Korsel sana, semoga Cinta kalian abadi seperti birunya langit. 

**Kode Prompt**

BL090 “Hujan badai di luar sana membuat Kyungsoo sang sekretaris harus terjebak di lantai paling atas gedung kantornya bersama sang boss yang jarang terlihat di depan umum”

**Tag**

Romance, Drama, abo au, fantasy gagal

#KFFdiRumahAja

**_Olympian Group Sky Building, Seoul ,18.00 KST_ **

Suatu hal yang biasa jika menemukan Do Kyungsoo masih berada di kubikelnya saat jam kerja bahkan sudah berakhir, karena tipikalnya yang tidak akan membiarkan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan menggantung begitu saja, meski tubuh dan pikirannya sudah berteriak meminta untuk segera pulang. 

Namun hari ini Ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan beberapa kali melakukan pengecekan ulang. Seperti mengatur jadwal  _ meeting  _ sang boss untuk seminggu ke depan, mempersiapkan bahan untuk rapat dengan semua divisi di Senin pagi, menyortir setiap dokumen yang masuk dan memisahkannya dengan pertimbangan skala prioritas, hingga menghubungi beberapa kolega bossnya untuk memastikan jadwal pertemuan. 

Semua sudah terkoordinasi dengan baik dan Kyungsoo hanya tinggal mengetuk ruangan sang Direktur untuk berpamitan. 

Namun Ia mengutuk cuaca yang membuatnya tak dapat meninggalkan gedung Olympian Group. 

_ Oh, badai sialan— _ rutuknya dalam hati. 

Bisa pulang pukul enam adalah sebuah berkah baginya, namun hingga pukul tujuh malam, badai belum juga reda. 

Mobil adalah solusi pertama, tetapi saat Ia beranjak dengan riang gembira untuk pamitan pada bosnya lelaki kecil itu teringat bahwa mobilnya masih ada di bengkel untuk  _ service  _ berkala. 

Taksi  _ online  _ adalah solusi kedua, namun—

“Sekretaris Do, mengapa belum pulang?” suara berat menyapa telinga, seketika membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mondar-mandir dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah sang Direktur. 

Itu Kim. 

Presdir Kim Jongin. 

Pemimpin tertinggi dalam kerajaan bisnis  _ Olympian Group.  _

Pemilik jaringan hotel Bintang lima yang mengelola hampir tiga puluh cabang hotel mewah bernama  _ The Poseidon  _ yang tersebar di kawasan Asia. 

“Belum Direktur Kim, di luar masih badai besar, saya masih berusaha mencari taksi—“

“Tunggulah di ruanganku sebentar, kau pulang bersamaku.” ucap Kim Jongin dengan tatapan lurus, seakan memberi mantra agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak kehendaknya. 

Kyungsoo menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, “baik Direktur Kim, maaf merepotkan.”

Kyungsoo yang telah menjadi sekretaris pria ini sekitar satu tahun belakangan, terkadang masih merasa belum terbiasa dengan sikap sang Direktur yang seperti ini. 

Itu terjadi sekitar bulan ke enam, sikap Jongin terhadapnya berubah menjadi lebih otoriter dan  _ posesif _ . 

_ Dan itu hanya kepada Kyungsoo.  _

Mengajak pulang bersama adalah satu dari sekian kebiasaan aneh Jongin enam bulan belakangan ini, makan malam dengan para kolega, perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri, hingga belanja bulanan ke suPermarket juga Kyungsoo yang mengurus dan menemani. 

Sungguh Kyungsoo sejujurnya merasa bingung, contoh-contoh kegiatan di atas sebetulnya bisa dilakukan dengan asisten sekaligus penasehat perusahaan yang jabatannya di  _ Olympian Group  _ lebih tinggi darinya. Demi Tuhan Ia hanya seorang sekretaris disana. 

Namun sang bos hanya berkata jika asistennya sibuk mengurus cabang hotel yang berada di luar negeri. 

Tidak sepenuhnya salah memang, tapi jika untuk menemani sang Direktur ke jamuan makan malam atau rapat dengan kolega Kyungsoo merasa jika asisten bos nya lebih kompeten dibandingkan dengan dirinya. 

Pegawai yang berada di  _ Olympian Sky Building  _ tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu , oh jika pun ada yang menyadarinya, sungguh tidak ada yang akan berani menyinggung hal itu di khalayak umum atau bahkan sekadar menjadikan itu sebagai bahan gosip di kantor. 

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa hitam yang berada di sudut ruangan tempatnya biasa menunggu Jongin selesai bekerja enam bulan belakangan ini, kemudian setelah itu baru Ia akan diantar pulang. 

“Rapat dengan seluruh divisi, kapan?” Jongin bersuara sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas sofa. 

“Senin pagi Direktur Kim, pukul delapan tiga puluh. Di ruang rapat 12C” jawab Kyungsoo, matanya menatap wajah Jongin dengan gestur sopan, hasil dari kelas  _ manner  _ yang diikutinya saat training pegawai untuk perusahaan ini. 

Jongin mengangguk tetapi matanya tak lepas-lepas dari Kyungsoo yang kembali menyibukkan diri merapikan buku-bukunya. 

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan hal ganjil yang sudah dialaminya lima bulan belakangan ini, rasa panas di tengah dada tiap kali berada di sekitar Kim Jongin. Seperti meletup ingin keluar dari dada, kerinduan mendominasi perasaannya dan berbagai perasaan aneh yang bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri bingung mengapa ini hanya dialaminya jika ada Kim Jongin di sekitarnya. 

Sang sekretaris tidak bodoh untuk menyadari tatapan tajam bosnya yang kini seakan menghujam dirinya meski dari seberang ruangan. Lagi-lagi  _ tanda _ di dadanya memanas, jemari Kyungsoo mengusap bagian itu pelan, berusaha mengurangi efek panasnya namun tidak bisa, justru  _ tanda  _ itu berdenyut seiring dengan tatapan Jongin yang tak putus darinya. 

_ Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?  _

_ Tanda  _ nya sudah lama tak bereaksi, Kyungsoo pikir legenda dan cerita-cerita mengenai  _ werewolf , klan, pack,  _ juga kedudukan  _ Alpha, Beta, dan Omega  _ yang sering diceritakan bundanya ketika masih anak-anak hanyalah cerita kuno yang kini sudah menjadi fiksi belaka, oh bagaimana mungkin di jaman modern seperti sekarang ini masih ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi serigala saat bulan Purnama? 

Tentu, itu hanyalah usaha Kyungsoo untuk mengingkari kenyataan bahwa Ia adalah seorang keturunan terakhir yang tersisa dari sebuah  _ klan  _ serigala terkenal di masa lampau,  _ Moon glade.  _ Orang tuanya telah memberikan pengertian soal  _ tanda  _ yang kini terlukis paten di dada atasnya ketika usianya menginjak enam belas tahun, kenyataan bahwa tanda itu hanya akan bereaksi jika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan  _ soulmate  _ yang sudah ditakdirkan. 

Awalnya lelaki bermata bulat itu percaya akan ada  _ soulmate  _ yang akan menemaninya melewati suka dan duka, membeli kopi sembari mengobrol santai di cafe , berbelanja di supermarket, hingga menemani dirinya memasak. Kemudian pada saatnya  _ mating  _ tiba, Ia akan sepenuhnya melebur dan bersatu dalam dekapan sang  _ Alpha,  _ menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan hatinya untuk didominasi dengan lembut serta penuh kasih. 

_ Saling mencintai dengan sang Alpha hingga maut memisahkan.  _

Namun kepercayaannya perlahan memudar kala Ia berumur dua puluh satu tahun, ketika Ia menjadi mahasiswa tahun ketiga. Kedua orang tua nya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika pergi ke rumah neneknya di Busan. Saat dunia Kyungsoo runtuh,  _ soulmate  _ nya belum juga menemukannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo berprasangka bahwa cerita tentang  _ soulmate  _ dan statusnya sebagai  _ omega _ suci terakhir di  _ Moonglade  _ hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. 

Dalam kekecewaan dan kesedihan karena kepergian kedua orang tua dan  _ soulmate  _ nya yang tidak kunjung menemukannya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan hidup. 

Bahkan anak itu sempat mencoba menghapus  _ tanda  _ yang mirip  _ tatto  _ itu, namun tak berhasil. Oh, bahkan pembuat  _ tatto  _ underground paling terkenal di Gangnam pun tak mampu menghapusnya. Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tahu sampai mati-pun  _ tanda  _ itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dari tubuhnya karena tentu, takdir tak akan tertukar ataupun musnah. 

Pada akhirnya  _ tanda half moon  _ dan seekor serigala yang melilit sang bulan, akan menjadi  _ tatto  _ abadi untuk Kyungsoo dan  _ soulmate  _ nya kelak. 

Kemudian sekarang , tanda nya memanas sampai berdenyut seperti ini di hadapan bosnya, pemimpin tertinggi di  _ Olympian Group,  _ perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sebagai sekretaris sang Direktur. 

_ Oh, lelucon apalagi ini.  _

Begitulah pikirannya mencerna, tidak mengerti sebanyak apapun Ia mencoba mengelak dan mencari alasan atas berdenyutnya tanda ini, tetap tak dapat memungkiri kenyataan bahwa tanda ini hanya akan berdenyut dan panas jika Kim Jongin berada di dekatnya. 

_ Seolah tanda di dadanya memang berdenyut hanya untuk pria Kim itu.  _

Darah Kyungsoo mengalir lebih cepat ketika Jongin beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, berjalan angkuh ke arah dimana Ia duduk tanpa melepas tatapannya sedikitpun dari Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dari atas sofa, dengan jemari yang masih menekan tanda di dadanya, masih berusaha menahan denyutan yang makin intens tiap detiknya. 

“Sebenarnya, kau siapa?” suara Jongin yang berat membuat Kyungsoo sesak, denyutannya makin menjadi hingga jemarinya bergetar di dadanya. 

“Aku tidak mengerti mengapa enam bulan belakangan ini kau terus muncul di pikiranku, bahkan kau membangunkan sesuatu yang selama ini kukira sudah mati.” Jongin mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo, membelai pipinya dan takjub bagaimana kulit sekretaris nya begitu lembut dan hangat. Membuatnya penasaran bagaimana lembutnya bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang lain. 

“D-Direktur Kim... “ Kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya sesak namun denyut di tandanya yang tadi sungguh menyakitkan kini berangsur menjadi denyut pelan yang menenangkan, hanya karena jemari bosnya membelai pipinya. 

“Keturunan  _ omega  _ murni yang terakhir dari klan  _ Moon glade,  _ hmm?” Jongin semakin berani melarikan jemarinya ke bibir penuh milik lelaki kecil di depannya. 

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengarnya, bagaimana sang Direkrut bisa mengetahui jati dirinya? 

Kalimat si kecil tertahan di kerongkongan, sulit mengeluarkan kata ketika keterkejutan sedang mengacau benak. 

“ _ Alpha _ terakhir dari klan  _ Zenosyne _ , bisa kau terka siapa aku?”

Lidah Kyungsoo kelu, yang mampu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menatap pria di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk, setelah enam bulan berlalu dengan keanehan dan perubahan sikap bosnya yang berubah menjadi begitu posesif, inikah jawabannya? 

_ Akhirnya, Kyungsoo bertemu sang Alpha, itu mate nya. Soulmate nya.  _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Seumur hidupnya, Jongin tak pernah mengira bahwa  _ soulmate  _ itu nyata.

Ia kira keturunan klan  _ werewolf  _ sepertinya benar-benar sudah tak tersisa lagi di jaman ini, namun harum tubuh  _ omega  _ di hadapannya seolah mematahkan segala prasangkanya selama ini. Apa yang dikatakan oleh tetua keluarganya ternyata memang benar adanya, Jongin sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Ia benar-benar akan menemukan  _ mate  _ yang selama ini dianggapnya sebuah omong kosong belaka. 

Hidupnya dijalani dengan kesibukan tiada henti sebagai seorang CEO pemilik jaringan hotel mewah yang cabangnya tersebar di beberapa negara Asia. Sejak kuliah Ia telah bergelut dengan pembelajaran bisnis, membuat kalkulasi, memuluskan negosiasi, hingga mencermati cara ayahnya saat melakukan akuisisi. 

Hampir tak ada waktu untuk sekadar mencicip tubuh seseorang, hanya kadang saat jenuh Ia akan mendatangi _night club_ langganannya di Dongdaemun dengan dalih untuk menikmati _Smirnoff_ atau _Tequila_ dan menonton pertunjukkan tari tiang yang kadang diakhiri dengan para penari yang telanjang untuk memikat para pria aristokrat agar sudi menjamah beberapa dari mereka dengan imbalan besar keesokan paginya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin sudah pergi dari tempat itu.  _ Tidak minat, _ katanya. 

Namun kedatangan Do Kyungsoo hampir setahun yang lalu mengubah jalan pikirannya, Ia sudah merasakan jantungnya berdentam begitu keras disusul dengan jiwa  _ serigala alpha  _ yang ada dalam dirinya menggeliat di bulan ketiga, oh dan itu semua karena Kyungsoo sering berada di sekitarnya karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan keduanya untuk sering bertemu dan berinteraksi. 

_ Sebagai Direktur dan Sekretaris.  _

Kemudian di bulan ke enam Jongin mengawali kegilaannya, terus mendekati mulai dari mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama lebih sering— _yang kadang harus dibumbui sedikit paksaan—_ menemaninya jika ada pertemuan dengan kolega, berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan, makan siang bersama, hingga beberapa kali menginap bersama.

Sedikit aneh ketika jiwa  _ alpha  _ nya baru menyadari  _ mate  _ nya di bulan ketiga sementara mereka sudah sering berada di ruangan yang sama selama hampir satu tahun. 

“Apa kau punya kekasih?” Jongin bertanya dengan nada tajam, “apa ada yang memilikimu selain aku?” 

_ Oh bahkan Jongin sudah menyatakan kepemilikannya.  _

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengarnya, jiwa serigala  _ omega  _ nya yang tadinya bangkit dan berlarian antusias setelah bertemu dengan sang  _ alpha  _ mendadak terdiam serta mengerut sedih. Tak disangka setelah melalui kesendirian dan kekosongan dalam penantiannya akan seorang  _ alpha  _ yang entah nyata atau tidak, justru sang  _ alpha  _ tidak percaya kepadanya dan melempar kata-kata se menyakitkan itu saat mereka— _ pada akhirnya _ —bertemu. 

Berusaha mengabaikan denyutan  _ tanda  _ ikatan yang semakin kuat, Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa, bermaksud pergi dari ruangan sang bos karena oh, untuk apa Dia ada disana sementara  _ alpha  _ nya sama sekali tak mempercayai kesetiaannya selama beberapa tahun ini? 

Langkahnya tertatih menahan sakit di denyutan  _ tanda  _ nya _ ,  _ tubuhnya mendadak lemas karena aroma jantan sang  _ alpha  _ terus menyeruak memenuhi pernafasan hingga Kyungsoo merasa bahwa feromon sang  _ alpha  _ sudah mulai merenggut kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit. 

Ketika tangannya sudah memegang  _ handle  _ pintu besar berwarna hitam itu , sepasang tangan besar menghalangi, memenjarakan Kyungsoo di depan pintu, anak itu bahkan bisa mendengar nafas berat Kim Jongin di belakangnya. 

Terdengar begitu frustasi dan marah. 

_ Oh sial, Kyungsoo gemetar parah dibuatnya.  _

“Kau pikir mau kemana, hmm?” Jongin merasa jiwa  _ alpha  _ nya bergidik penuh gairah membara kala bibirnya dengan kurang ajar mengecup telinga sang  _ Luna.  _ Sang  _ omega  _ suci dari  _ Moonglade.  _

“Setelah membuatku gila mencari, membuat tubuhku  _ panas _ di mana-mana, dan berakhir dengan ledakan gairah seperti ini kau bermaksud untuk pergi?” tubuh Jongin semakin menempel hingga Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang keras menubruk pantatnya dengan begitu intim.

_ Oh sial, nyatanya sang alpha memang begitu menginginkannya.  _

“Tidak  _ little Kyung,  _ aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.” Jongin dengan berani mencumbu leher Kyungsoo. 

Panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo lemah. Air matanya mengalir tanpa diminta, wujud rasa frustrasi dan kelegaan setelah bertemu dengan sang  _ alpha.  _

_ Little Kyung,  _ katanya. Kata  _ alpha nya.  _

_ Soulmate  _ nya. 

Kemudian dengan ekspresi sendu Ia bertanya pada Jongin, mengapa Ia sampai hati menuduh Kyungsoo punya kekasih lain selagi belum bertemu dengannya? Dan mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa itu menyakitinya. 

“Tatap aku Kyungsoo.” Sang  _ alpha  _ membuang semua etika dan norma sebagai seorang bos dan sekretaris sekarang ini. 

Anak lelaki dengan mata sebulat bulan dan sehitam langit malam itu masih bergeming, tidak ingin menatap  _ alpha  _ nya karena akan sangat memalukan jika Ia sampai menangis di depan Jongin. 

“ _ Little  _ Kyung....” dengan sabar Jongin kembali memanggil nama sang  _ Luna.  _

Bagaimanapun pikirannya berusaha menolak, namun jiwa seorang  _ Luna  _ yang telah tertanam di benak membuat Kyungsoo luluh, berbalik menghadap sang  _ alpha. _ Bersiap mendengar segala keluh kesahnya. 

“ _ Little  _ Kyung... “ Jongin panggil lagi nama itu, nama yang bahkan sangat menenangkan ketika bibirnya mengucap. 

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup, Ia harus menjawab panggilan itu. Jongin  _ ingin  _ Ia menjawab lewat tatapan matanya yang berkilat keabu-abuan, tanda bahwa  _ alpha  _ dalam jiwanya ikut andil dalam percakapan itu. 

“Ya,  _ alpha?”  _ suara lembut Kyungsoo akhirnya terdengar, matanya melihat Jongin, ditelusurinya paras rupawan milik alphanya, mulai dari surai cokelat keemasan dengan potongan  _ undercut  _ tersisir rapi ke belakang terlihat tampan dan  _ panas  _ di waktu yang bersamaan, mata hitam yang kini terlihat kilat abu-abu, sampai rahang tegas yang membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rahang itu pelan. 

Membuat nafas Jongin makin berat, tak diduga olehnya bahwa sentuhan kecil Kyungsoo memberi pengaruh yang begitu besar kepadanya. 

“Karena  _ alpha  _ dalam diriku terlambat menyadari kehadiranmu, kupikir itu karena ada  _ aroma  _ pria lain yang menutupi aroma mu.” Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, “siapapun pria itu akan kusingkirkan dia.”

Kyungsoo menggeleng, “bagaimana bisa aku bersama pria lain sedangkan aku masih mengharapkan  _ alpha  _ ku datang meski itu harapan yang mendekati mustahil.”

“Maaf terlambat.” 

“Itu bukan masalah lagi sekarang.”

Tangan saling menggenggam, dahi saling menempel. Luar biasa ketika pasangan  _ mate  _ yang ditakdirkan sudah bertemu. Mereka berdua tidak bicara, hanya saling merasakan gejolak menggebu dari dalam dada, betapa rasa itu ada dan nyata. 

_ Mengalir begitu dalam.  _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo kewalahan. 

Setelah pertemuan dramatis mereka satu minggu yang lalu, lelaki kecil itu merasa keposesifan Jongin semakin besar saja. 

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini mobilnya ada di  _ basement  _ apartemennya tanpa sekalipun keluar karena Jongin selalu menjemputnya, berbelanja bersama, bahkan setiap pergi kemanapun harus saling dekap terlebih dahulu agar aroma  _ alpha  _ Jongin tetap menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo demi menghalau setiap pria yang mencoba mendekati. 

Jongin belum melakukan  _ klaim  _ pada Kyungsoo, sangat rentan jika membiarkannya di dunia luar tanpa tertutupi aroma alphanya. Banyak kemungkinan yang membuat Jongin khawatir , termasuk keberadaan  _ golongan werewolf  _ yang mungkin saja masih ada yang tersisa. 

Sementara itu saat di kantor , Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan bersikap selayaknya bos dan sekretaris, berusaha menutupi setiap senyum yang ingin ditunjukkan kepada satu sama lain, saat rapat mingguan dengan seluruh divisi juga berusaha tidak saling menggenggam tangan saat duduk bersebelahan, menahan diri untuk tidak saling mencium pipi kala bertemu di koridor kantor. 

Tetapi agaknya sang  _ alpha  _ memang yang paling sulit menahan hasrat diantara mereka berdua, seolah kerinduannya selama tahun-tahunnya tanpa seorang  _ mate  _ dilampiaskan setiap hari kepada Kyungsoo,  _ Luna- _ nya,  _ omega  _ miliknya yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan. 

Jika beberapa bulan sebelumnya Kyungsoo terlihat sebagai sekretaris biasa di mata Jongin Kim, maka kini keadaan sepenuhnya berbalik. Sang sekretaris terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan di matanya. 

Tutur kata Kyungsoo serta sikap profesional nya sebagai sekretaris bahkan tak bisa menutupi pesona manisnya di mata Kim Jongin. Setiap hari makin terlihat bersinar dan menggemaskan— _ kata Jongin— _ oh inikah yang dinamakan ikatan antara  _ alpha  _ dan  _ Luna  _ yang ditakdirkan? 

Contohnya seperti siang ini. 

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sembari menaikkan kacamata yang melorot akibat kelakuan bosnya yang gemar sekali memeluk dari belakang dengan begitu mendadak. 

“Direktur Kim, saya kesini meminta Anda untuk menandatangani berkas mengenai peresmian cabang baru hotel anda di Kobe, bukan untuk diperlakukan seperti ini.” 

“Aku merasa akan menyesal jika tidak menyentuhmu di saat perusahaan sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sudah tiga hari ini tidak bisa sering melihatmu, rasanya aku mau gila Kyung...” bibir Jongin dengan kurang ajar mencumbu telinga untuk kemudian turun perlahan ke leher sang sekretaris. 

“Direktur Kim, tolong jangan seperti ini. Saya tahu ruangan anda ini sangat sulit ditembus oleh sembarang orang, tetapi ini tetap di lingkungan kerja Direktur Kim— _ mmh!” _

Jongin gemas setengah mati saat melumat bibir Kyungsoo saat ini, menghentikan kata-kata nasehat yang diucapkan lelaki kecil itu dengan lidah panasnya yang menelusup masuk ke mulut sang  _ omega,  _ berusaha memporak-porandakan pikiran Kyungsoo hingga mau ikut tenggelam dalam gairah bersamanya. 

Kyungsoo mendorong lembut dada  _ alpha  _ nya, lumatannya terlepas, namun Jongin seperti belum rela melepas tautan bibir sehingga masih meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir sang  _ omega.  _

“Direktur Kim, berkasnya dulu. Tim Jepang menunggu tanda tangan anda.”

Jongin berdecih namun menurut juga, setelah mencermati isi berkas, Ia membubuhkan tanda tangan keramatnya untuk hotel cabang Kobe. 

“Tanggal peresmiannya satu minggu dari sekarang Direktur Kim, Tim Jepang sedang menyelesaikan tahap akhir sekaligus mempersiapkan pesta peresmiannya.” Kyungsoo berucap sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat sang bos merajuk karena tidak bisa mencium dirinya lebih lama. 

“Hmm.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, “ _ alpha _ , aku mencintaimu.”

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, sulit untuk marah lama pada  _ omega  _ kesayangannya ini. Sial, mendengar Kyungsoo mengucap Cinta saja sudah membuat dada Jongin meletup hebat seperti ini. 

Jongin menghela nafas, tersenyum hangat untuk  _ mate  _ nya dan membalas  _ I love you too  _ dengan kedipan mata. 

_ Ya, kisah keseharian pasangan ini memang bagaikan novel romance-fantasy.  _

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Namun selayaknya sebuah kisah kehidupan, akan ada perkara yang suatu saat dapat hadir tanpa diharapkan. 

Satu bulan kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebagai  _ mate  _ dari keturunan klan  _ werewolf  _ terakhir berjalan selayaknya pasangan normal yang bahagia. Juga sebagai bos dan sekretaris yang menjalani hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian publik. 

_ Karena oh, siapa yang akan tinggal diam saat CEO Olympian Group memiliki hubungan dengan sekretaris nya sendiri yang merupakan seorang lelaki juga.  _

Namun hari itu, Jongin terpaku menatap secarik kertas di atas meja apartemen miliknya yang berlokasi di kawasan elit tengah kota Seoul. Kyungsooa menginap karena lembur kantor membuatnya tertidur di mobil ketika Jongin hendak mengantarnya pulang, jadi sang  _ alpha  _ menggendong Kyungsoo hingga tiba di kamar apartemennya, melepaskan sepatunya, dan menyelimutinya. Ciuman di kening tak lupa Jongin sematkan. 

Lalu jika begitu, apa maksud pesan ini? 

Kyungsoo pergi, hanya dengan jejak secarik kertas yang tidak jelas. 

_ Dear Jongin _

_ Aku pergi menuju cahaya yang lebih terang daripada mata seekor serigala alpha yang sedang jatuh cinta.  _

_ Aku selalu di hatimu, namun jika kau benar-benar merindukanku maka pergilah ke tempat dimana cahaya terang memantulkan bias yang sangat banyak, terlalu banyak hingga membuatmu silau oleh pantulan cahaya dan kemewahan bagai di kastil milik klan Zenosyne dulu. Datanglah sebelum besi besar milik Poseidon membawaku.  _

_ From your Little Kyung.  _

Jongin menggeram sadis sembari meremat kertas itu, setelah tiga kali membacanya, sang  _ alpha  _ baru menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah pesan biasa. 

_ Kyungsoo sedang meminta tolong padanya lewat kiasan.  _

Jika Kyungsoo dibawa tanpa sepengetahuannya, itu benar-benar mustahil karena oh mereka berdua tidur bersama dan Jongin orang yang mudah terbangun dan tingkat kewaspadaan nya tinggi. Mana mungkin Ia tak merasakan jika Kyungsoo _ nya  _ dibawa pergi? 

_ Jongin yakin, jika Kyungsoo tidak dibawa oleh orang biasa.  _

“Klan apa ini?” Jongin membaca kembali secarik kertas yang ditinggal Kyungsoo, kemudian segera Ia ambil ponselnya dan mulai menelepon. 

“Sehun datanglah kemari sekarang juga. Aku di apartemen.”

Sial, bahkan umpatan dari line telepon seberang terdengar begitu marah dan itu sudah sepantasnya karena Ia sedang berada di Beijing, China saat ini.

#KFFdiRumahAja

**_Hyundai Hillstate apartment, Seoul, 01.00 KST_ **

Oh Sehun atau publik Cina mengenalnya dengan nama Wu Xishun benar datang, penerbangan dengan pesawat pribadi dari negeri kelahiran istrinya Oh Luhan. Ia merupakan teman yang mengetahui jati diri Jongin sebagai keturunan terakhir dari klan  _ Zenosyne _ , pria itu merupakan pemilik  _ real estate  _ besar di Cina, juga merupakan keturunan klan cenayang sakti di masa lampau. 

Nama klan nya tidak disebutkan karena Oh Sehun pikir itu privasi. 

Sang  _ alpha  _ dan sang  _ cenayang _ berada di basement apartemen Jongin, di dalam  _ aston martin rapide  _ milik Jongin. 

“Ini permainan detektif, Kim. Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku begitu saja mencari keberadaan  _ soulmate mu  _ dengan kekuatanku. Tapi dilihat dari situasinya, kau harus segera menemukannya karena bukan saja dia sedang dalam bahaya, tapi Dia hampir mendekati masa  _ heat.” _

Mata Jongin melebar, “secepat itu? Jiwa serigalanya bahkan baru bangkit bulan kemarin!”

Sehun mengangkat bahu, “itu yang kulihat. Aku membebaskanmu untuk memilih mempercayai atau tidak.” 

“Kau tahu, bahkan aku tidak berani membayangkan seorang  _ omega  _ yang belum di klaim berada di tengah-tengah klan lain yang kemungkinan bermaksud buruk dan sedang masa  _ heat.”  _ Sehun bergidik. “Sangat berbahaya Jongin, Dia masih suci. Kau bahkan belum mengklaimnya! Kau sudah gila atau memang bodoh?” 

“Dia belum siap untuk di klaim sialan! Dia masih ketakutan dengan  _ mating!”  _ Jongin menyugar rambut coklat keemasan nya ke belakang. “Aku bahkan mengatasi gairahku sendirian sambil membayangkannya, kau pikir aku setega itu memaksanya memuaskan gairahku?”

Sehun menghela nafas, “sudahlah, kalau begitu mari mulai dari kalimat ini;  _ Aku selalu di hatimu, namun jika kau benar-benar merindukanku maka pergilah ke tempat dimana cahaya terang memantulkan bias yang sangat banyak.  _ Apa ini studio tari? Kau tahu, ada banyak kaca kan disana?”

“Tidak, kurasa bukan. Coba kau sambung kalimat belakangnya;  _ terlalu banyak hingga membuatmu silau oleh pantulan cahaya dan kemewahan bagai di kastil milik klan Zenosyne dulu.  _ Kemewahan hun, ini bukan sekadar studio tari.” Jongin melajukan mobilnya keluar dari  _ basement,  _ melihat jalanan kota Seoul yang belum ramai dengan wajah berpikir keras, “benda apa yang bisa memantulkan—apa itu kristal atau lampu kaca.” 

“hei aku butuh data dari semua toko lampu kristal di seluruh Seoul sekarang.”

Sehun tak diam, tangannya sibuk mengetik beberapa kata kunci di tabletnya, “ada beberapa di sekitar sini, yang paling banyak koleksinya ada di  _ the conran shop,  _ dua blok dari sini.”

Jongin melaju cepat, melewati beberapa mobil yang menghalangi, hingga Ia akhirnya tiba di depan toko lampu kristal yang dimaksud. 

“Kau masuk duluan, aku akan berusaha menunda keberangkatan kapal di  _ port of Busan,  _ kapal berikutnya berangkat satu jam lagi.”

“Apa maksudmu?” 

“ _ Datanglah sebelum besi besar milik Poseidon membawaku.  _ Itu kapal Kim! Otakku tidak sebeku itu ternyata. Bergegaslah! Segera kembali jika kau tidak menemukannya di sana!”

“Aku akan mengirim anak buahku ke Busan sekarang!”

Jongin masuk ke dalam toko dengan harapan setipis kertas, kemungkinan memang sudah dibawa ke  _ port of Busan  _ dan Cuma satu klan  _ werewolf  _ yang akrab dengan pelabuhan itu. 

_ River Ash.  _

Klan itulah yang menyebabkan kematian seluruh anggota klan  _ Moonglade _ di waktu lampau, tak disangka jika keturunan klan gila itu masih ada yang hidup. 

Jongin telah mencari hingga mendobrak pintu belakang toko, ada ruangan kosong disana dan bekas tali-tali itu seolah menamparnya telak. Jiwa  _ alpha  _ nya begitu murka, sang  _ mate  _ disakiti dengan cara keparat seperti ini. 

Kaki-kakinya berlari kembali ke mobilnya, mengabaikan si pemilik toko yang meringkuk ketakutan setelah di ancam dengan pistol untuk yang kedua kali. 

“Masih ada waktu?”

“hanya satu setengah jam Kim, kapal berikutnya hanya bisa ku tunda tiga puluh menit.”

Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering, Ia masih sempat membayangkan betapa nikmat jika bisa melumat bibir mate nya sekarang, bibirnya butuh sesuatu yang basah dan itu bukan air. Itu bibir Kyungsoo. 

_ Hanya satu cara untuk sampai disana tepat waktu.  _

Melalui  _ wireless headphone  _ Ia berkata pada anak buahnya, “siapkan  _ helipad  _ di gedung terdekat dengan apartemenku. Helikopternya akan datang sepuluh menit lagi.”

Sehun menganga, “Helikopter? Kau sudah gila?”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo disentuh lebih jauh oleh klan bedebah itu.”

“Hmm, ini akan jadi film action paling gila tahun ini.” Sehun bergumam

  
  


#KFFdiRumahAja

**_Port of Busan, 09.00 KST_ **

Jongin membidikkan senapan  _ sniper remington  _ miliknya dari atas helikopter ke arah kepala seorang  _ alpha  _ dari  _ River Ash,  _ menggerakkan gigi dengan kemurkaan mencapai ubun-ubun ketika melihat Kyungsoo diseret paksa dengan kedua tangan terikat rantai besi bagai Ratu sebuah kerajaan yang menjadi bagian dari harta rampasan perang. 

_ Sial!  _

Ia begitu marah, baru saja Ia menemukan  _ mate  _ nya dan keturunan  _ River Ash  _ berani mencari perkara dengannya? 

Peluru ditembakkan, tepat menembus kepala sang  _ alpha  _ dari River Ash. Tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah dengan darah menggenang di sekelilingnya, membuat para anak buah melihat ke arah dimana Jongin melompat turun dari helikopter dengan begitu dramatis, rambut cokelat keemasan diikat ke belakang, matanya berkilat penuh amarah hingga memberondong habis semua anak buah yang tak sempat memuntahkan peluru dari pistol mereka, kalah cepat dan mati. 

Jongin melepas senjatanya ke tanah, berlari meraih sang  _ Luna  _ dalam dekapan, melepas borgolnya, dan menggendong tubuh penuh luka itu ke  _ aston martin rapide  _ yang sudah siap untuk dikendarai. 

Aroma  _ heat  _ begitu tajam di dalam mobil, tidak ada yang lebih menggairahkan bagi seorang  _ alpha  _ selain menemukan  _ omega  _ yang merupakan  _ mate  _ nya sedang heat. 

“ucapan Sehun benar  _ little Kyung... “ _

Kyungsoo membuka mata, sungguh berat. 

“ _ A.. Alpha.. Terimakasih” _

“Tidak, belum Kyung. Izinkan aku mengklaim mu terlebih dahulu.”

Ia tahu keturunan  _ River Ash  _ itu belum sempat melakukan apapun pada  _ omega  _ nya. Kyungsoo masihlah  _ omega  _ suci. 

Segera Jongin buka kancing kemeja putih Kyungsoo, melihat  _ tanda  _ ikatan yang sama dengan miliknya di dada Kyungsoo berdenyut dan merah. 

“anghh.. J-Jongin.. “ Kyungsoo melenguh kala lidah Jongin menjilat tanda itu dengan cara paling erotis. 

Kyungsoo menjerit kala Jongin menggigit tanda itu hingga mengeluarkan darah, hingga Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya luar biasa bergetar saat Ia mendengar Jongin berkata; 

“Setelah mengobati lukamu, aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu arti  _ klaim  _ yang sebenarnya  _ Little Kyung.  _ Kita akan bercinta seolah tak akan ada hari esok.” 

_ Oh, tapi meski begitu Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa Ia sangat mencintai alphanya. _

  
  


**THE END**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
